jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Madness
The Madness is a Corona-class Line Frigate, currently serving as a privateering vessel under Captain Arcturus Utan Sorrows and his crew. The Madness has a total of five decks, each linked together by turbolifts. When describing decks, number one will be the highest and closest to the top of the ship, with five being the lowest and being closest to the belly of the ship. It should also be noted that access to each deck is facilitated by a central cluster of six turbolifts, which runs through the exact center of the ship, to each of the five decks. Deck One: Deck one is the smallest deck, and contains the bridge, navigation, and communications. The bridge is located near the nose of the ship, and contains five separate consoles and seats, situated in a half circle around a central captains chair. Each console belongs to a senior bridge officer, each the chief of there respective divisions of navigation, communications, gunneries/weapons, shields, and engineering. Throughout the normal operations of the ship, these personnel will monitor the status of the ship, and report it so to the captain. The bridge has a single entrance, a normal bulkhead, with a set of secondary and tertiary blastdoors for use in emergencies. Adjoining the bridge are two small rooms; The captain's quarters, and the ready room. The captains quarters contains a full size bed, refresher, and multiple drawers and cabinets. The captain's quarters also contains a hidden compartment; one of the metal ceiling high cabinets is actually set on a track, and can slide out of the way to reveal a small closet, with room enough for a single person to stand in. This closet in actuality, is a small single person turbolift, which when needed, can whisk the occupant away to any of the decks on the ship. The ready room adjoins the bridge on the starboard side, and is basically a fair sized room, with a large table, and about ten chairs around it. A small holoprojector sits in the center of the table for displaying images and videofeeds. Navigation is located on the port side of the ship, and contains all of the navigation equipment for the ship. It is manned by thirty seven navigation officers, and is responsible for sensors, target acquisition in concert with gunnery stations, hyperspace navigation, internal security and surveillance, and the launching and receiving of craft into the hangar bays (which includes the release and securing of docking clamps). Navigation itself has two entrances, one directly to the left of the bridge entrance, which is closest to the nose, and a secondary entrance close to the rear of the ship. In all, navigation has thirty seven various consoles, each with functions unique to different aspects of navigation, which are manned at all times by there officers. Communications is located on the starboard side of the ship, and contains thirty seven consoles pertinent to the communications of the ship. In all, communications is in charge of ship to ship communications, the intercom system that is prevalent throughout the ship, as well as the more silent inter-departmental communications that takes place when data is sent from one part of the ship to the next. It should be noted that communications can remotely access all departments information, though it cannot directly control the functions of that department. Like Navigation, communications has an entrance to the right of the entrance tot he bridge, as well as a rear entrance, that sits directly across from the entrance to navigations. Deck Two: Deck two contains the gunnery stations, forward launch tubes, and the port and starboard mine chutes. The gunnery stations are located in the rear of deck two. Totaling twenty in all, the gunnery stations are specialized chairs with three dimensional holographic displays, and specialized control sticks for weapons control. In all, there are ten turbolaser stations, four warhead launcher stations, four ion cannon stations, and two tractorbeam stations. An additional thirty six auxiliary consoles with associated technicians regulate power to the gunnery stations, as well as monitor damage control, and coordinate logistics with the other departments. In total, there are fifty six gunnery personnel. The gunnery stations are also highly regulated, with a single entrance, and a double set of blastdoors. The forward launch tubes contain the multi purpose warhead launchers, as well as the missile racks that contains the dozens of various types of missiles. It is located at the nose of the ship, directly under the bridge, and is essentially two walls (port and starboard) of missile racks, a mechanical loading arm, and a final wall filled with loading tubes for the missiles themselves. This final wall has a total of four tubes, in which the arm is used to manually load the missiles into the tubes. Upon which, the missiles are fired. because of the nature of this section, there is only one entrance, which is protected by secondary and tertiary blast doors. It should be noted that only designated personnel, or the captain himself has access to this area. The port and starboard mine chutes are very similar to the warhead room. Essentially two long halls on the port and starboard sides of the ship, these rooms contain a magazine style laugh tube, in which rails will hold up to four mines in a magazine, for rapid fire deployment. Along side the free walls of these rooms, mines have been secured via force field protected racks, which require a technicians or captains command code to unlock. These amines are loaded individually by type, via a mechanical loading arm, much like the warhead room. Deck Three Deck three contains the hangar bays, ships garrison, and armory. The hangar bays are located on deck three. Labeled "A" and "B" respectively, these is one hangar bay on the starboard and port sides of the ship. Each is equipped with eighteen freighter sized landing pads, arranged in a straight row, for a total of thirty six landing pads. Each pad is equipped with four magna-lock docking clamps, which in the case of boarding procedures, will lock onto the ship in question. In addition to the docking clamps, a ships-grade conner net launcher is mounted on rails on the hangars ceiling. This launcher has approximately one shot before it must be reloaded, but, can be positioned over any of the pads to be fired. The hangar bay itself has a small technicians bay located on the innermost walls of the ship. These technician bays are in charge of refueling, repairing, or in the case of captured vessels; evaluating a recent catch. The hangar doors themselves consist of a blast door, which can slide shut when under assault, but is left open. An electromagnetic bubble generator is kept within the hangars, in order for the hangar to be left exposed to open space; the generator keeping all the oxygen from leaving the hangar. In times of emergency, the blast doors will close, but, in addition, ray shields will activate on both sides of the doors. You have been warned. Lastly, the ships two tractor beam generators are located on the port and starboard sides respectively. However, it should be noted that these projectors are mounted on tracks, making it so that they can guide a ship into the hangar itself. The hangars each have a single entrance and exit, located on the innermost wall of either hangar; basically, three sets of extra wide (10 meter) blast doors, each approximately three feet thick (yeah, we don't like unwelcome guests). These doors lead directly to the ships midway. The ships garrison is located in the center of the ship, on deck three. The garrison itself is composed of the garrison bunks, galley, and midway. The garrison is wrapped around deck three's central turbolift cluster. With the bunks being located on the starboard side, the galley on the port side, and the midway to the nose respectively. It is important to note that no matter where you are, you may access the turbolifts form any of the garrisons rooms. The garrisons bunks is a room of one main barracks style refresher, and about eighty floor to ceiling bunks; overall, nothing much. The garrisons galley consist of a long table, and a small kitchen. At any given time, eighty senitents will inhabit the garrison, and will be training, eating, or sleeping at any given time. The midway, is a different story. The midway acts as the only defense from unwanted visitors, from gaining access to other sections of the ship. The midway is located on the "nose side" of the central turbolift cluster of deck three, and is basically a room with three entrances. The first two entrances, is a set of two blast doors, located on the far nose side wall, these blast doors lead to hangar A and B respectively. The third set of blast doors, approximately three feet thick, lead to a simple hall, which terminates at the turbolift cluster doors. However, the wall containing the doors that lead to the turbolifts is heavily fortified; being reinforced with two solid feet of durasteel, and containing four two meter wide gunslits for E-Web(15) Heavy Blasters. These slits are located on either side of the blast door (two to a side), and have a complete field of fire of the entire room, as well as directly in between the two guns. Above the blast door, a single long shutter, as long as the room itself, but only a half a foot high is located. This shutter can be raised, and as many as forty soldiers may mount the platform behind the wall, and use the slot as a gun slot. From the Midway, there is no way to access the other side of these fortifications, as, the only way to gain access to these fortifications, is via the galley and bunks. The armory is located on deck three as well. Located on the rear side of the turbolifts, the armory contains multiple racks and storage bins of rifles, blasters, vibroblades, grenades, demolitions, and anything else you can think of. The armory also contains a full sized weapons range, as well as multiple training matts for hand to hand fighting. The armory contains entrances which link it to the galley, and to the bunks of the garrison. To check a weapon out of the armory, please ask or inform the captain, as he tries to keep an accurate log of whats been captured weapon wise. Deck Four Deck four contains the Crew Quarters, Medical bay, and Ships Galley. The Crew Quarters is located in the center of deck four, and is clustered around the turbolifts for ease of use. Generally, most of the port and starboard sides of deck four are crew quarters, so this description is going to be slightly vague (you don't expect me to describe all the entrances and exits for nine hundred patrons do you?) In general, the crew quarters are room upon room of two double bunks, which line the starboard and port side of the ship. The rooms are color coded according to occupation (red is weapons, yellow is navigation, green is communications, gray is engineering or technical), as such, bunks may be found by there color, and room number (IE; Yellow-5). This extends the length of the ship for a good one hundred and fifty meters or so on either side of the ship. It should be noted that at the ends of each side of the ship (At the ends of each color scheme in other words), will be multiple officers cabins. Officers cabins are unique from the rest of the cabins in that they have a single full sized bed, a full size fresher, and furniture. (See, I treat my crew nice. least the ones that work hard.) The Medical bay is located at the nose of the ship and consists of an operating room, a general patient room, a scanner room, and ten bacta tanks. The med bay is typically staffed with in and around five to ten medical personnel, several droids, and the capacity to fix just about anything up to severe internal bleeding, blunt force trauma, broken or fractured bones, viruses and bacterium related ailments, and minor nerve damage. The Ships Galley consists of a large communal room located near the rear of the ship, and contains multiple rows of durasteel tables, and a single large kitchen manned by five cooks. The galleys capacity is about two hundred people at any give time. Deck Five Deck Five contains the Cargo bays, Engine room and Reactor. The Cargo bays take up about two thirds of deck five, and are capable of holding 4,000 metric tons of cargo (Canon and unmodified number), primary access to the cargo bay is via the central loading lift of the central turbolift cluster. It should be noted than no other lifts other than the extra large loading lift travel to the cargo bay, or deck five for that matter. In all, the cargo bay stores any contraband that has been confiscated, as well as the ships consumables (One years worth). Multiple heavy load lifters, cranes, and mechanical arms assist with the loading and unloading of said cargo; most of which, is sealed inside of labeled and repulsorlift capable cargo containers for ease of use. The Engine room and Reactor, while two separate facilities, are so closely linked as to be one department. The reactor core of the ship is large enough to be dedicated to most of the rear of the ship, and relies on a conventional form of hypermatter annihilation to provide massive amounts of energy to the ship. The reactor is heavily shielded by twelve feet of solid durasteel, and an additional twelve feet of radiation stopping agrinium. Crews of forty monitor the reactor at all times, and regulate the flow of reactants into the reactor at all times. Linked directly to the reactor, are the engine nacelles, numbering twelve in all, these nacelles provide sublight thrust to the madness, and are maintained by its own crew of forty engineers at all times. They chiefly make repairs and bypasses during battle, regulate power flow to the engines, and make sure that they remain in top notch condition for all occasions. Integrated into the engines, is the hyperdrive. The hyperdrive is only worked on by the chief of engineering, and is constantly under meticulous care; carrying a rating of class one, it is extremely fast for a ship of comparable size, though with a backup of class twelve, it is required that the hyperdrive remain in top notch condition under all circumstances. Rank and Chain of Command In order according to command, and rank. *The Captain, and his 2nd and 3rd: **The Captain; Arcturus Utan Sorrows **The First Mate; Riakine **The Bosun; (Vacant) *The Captains Senior Officers: **The Chief of Boarding Affairs; Romulin Draeix **The Gunnery Chief; (Vacant) **The Chief of Engineering; Thor **The Chief of Navigation; (Vacant) **The Chief of Communications; (Vacant) *The General Officers, and related positions: ** Boarding Officers; (Vacant) ** Gunnery Officers; (Vacant) ** General Engineering Officers; (Vacant) ** General Navigation Officers; (Vacant) ** General Communications Officers; (Vacant) The Captain has absolute power over all functions and matters on the ship. He owns the ship, he bought the ship, he maintains the ship. What the captain says, goes. 'Nough said. The First mate is the captains second. When the captains away, the first mate has presiding authority over the ship. He has the ability to steer the ship, engage and pirate craft, imprison crew members to the brig, as well as the ability to promote crewmen in rank. When not in a stewardship position (IE; when the captain is currently on the ship), the first mate will make sure that orders are being carried out, and generally, will assist the captain when needed. The Bosun is the captains third in command. If the captain and first mate are not on the ship, missing, or otherwise incapacitated, the bosun has the authority to take command of the ship in the capacity that he may only command the vessel in travel, but not in any military fashion; (IE; he may not order to fire weapons, or to seize and loot craft.) The bosun is mostly a precautionary and last resort so far as command, who's main purpose is to fill the role of porter and custodian of seized items. The bosun is, after seizing a vessel, to inspect the craft, tally up its value, and seize any valuables ascertained from the ship, and ferry them to the armory (if weapons), or to the cargo hold if something of more significant monetary value. The bosun primarily acts as the accountant of the ship, keeping track of its manifest. The Chief of Boarding Affairs is directly in charge of the garrison and its eighty men. He is directly in charge of boarding operations, and is in charge of making sure that no unwanted sentients pass the midway room. He is primarily the ships guard; responsible for directly RPing and reporting what happens at the midway, and is secondarily in charge of following the captains orders during boarding operations. At any given time, the Chief of Boarding Affairs may utilize up to forty men to assist in boarding, but, unless he has the explicit permission of the captain, may not empty the ship of any more men for safety reasons. The Gunnery Chief is directly in charge of deck two, and is responsible that the demands for missiles, mines, and targeting of enemies is met during battle. He is solely responsible for NPCing the loading of said missiles or mines into there respective tubes, as well as the targeting and tracking of any shipboard weapons at enemies. The Chief of Engineering is directly responsible for the maintenance of the reactor, the engine nacelles, and the hyperdrive. He is responsible for any bypasses that the captain may need performed so far as power requirements, as well as the continued operations of the engine nacelles during strenuous battle scenarios. The Chief of Engineering has sole authority to commence a reactor shutdown at his own discretion. The Chief of Navigation is responsible for target locks on enemies, hyperspace and subspace navigation, astronomical data, star charting, and landing procedures. If need be, the Chief of Navigation may directly pilot the Madness from the captains chair, but only in situations of extreme duress, in which the captain, first mate, and bosun are unavailable. The Chief of Communications is responsible for ship to ship communication, and works alongside the Chief of Navigation, to make sure that data is successfully relayed from sensors to hyperdrive. He is directly and proportionally in charge of relaying orders throughout the ship. All general officers duties are proportioned out by there senior officers at there discretion. Ship Statistics * Model: Corona-class Line Frigate * Length; 275 meters * Maximum speed (Atmosphere); 850 Kph * Hyperdrive rating: ** Class one primary ** Class twelve backup * 281 crew members; **1 Captain (Arcturus Utan Sorrows) **5 Senior Bridge officers **37 Navigation Officers **37 Communications Officers **56 Gunnery Officers **70 Engineers **70 Technicians **80 Soldiers **5 Cooks * Engines; **10 Galaxy-15 ion engines * Durasteel / Agrinium alloy hull (50 / 50 ratio) * Armament; **10 turbolaser cannons (Turreted, 5 starboard and 5 port) **4 M-g-2 general-purpose warhead launchers (Prow mounted, capacity of four missiles each) **4 Ion cannons (Turreted, 2 on top, and 2 on the belly of the ship) **2 G47 tractor beam projectors (Turreted, mounted port and starboard above each hangar near the center of the ship) *4,000 metrics tons *Consumables for 1 year Category:Ships